Ciel selingkuh sama Mel
by Kimika Yuki
Summary: ...


**CIEL SELINGKUH SAMA MEL**

**Chapter I**

DISCLAIMER: Kuroshitsuji punya Yana Toboso, Aveyond punya amaranth games, pinjem charanya ya~ XD

**WARNING: CERITA ANEH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ciel sedang ada di pesta bersama butler ajaib nya(?) Sebastian, sedangkan Lizzie sedang DBD, batuk, sariawan dan bermacam macam penyakit lainnya. Tiba-tiba Ciel melihat... seorang gadis. Ciel terpesona dengan gadis itu, maka Ciel mengikuti gadis tersebut.. lalu Ciel bertatapan dengan gadis itu. "Aduh.." kata Ciel dalam hati. Ciel pun memulai percakapan dengan gadis tersebut "hai, s-siapa nama mu?" tanya Ciel ke gadis tersebut dengan muka merah padam alias malu. "Namaku Mel, hbu?" kata gadis tersebut yang ternyata bernama Mel itu. "Hmm...sepertinya bocchan menyukai gadis itu.." kata Sebastian pelan pelan. "Namaku Ciel.." Balas Ciel dengan muka masih malu, tiba-tiba Mel bertanya kepada Ciel "Kau seorang bangsawan ya?" tanyanya. "Iya" balas Ciel "Waaah" kata Mel yang sebenarnya berekspresi biasa saja. "Kamu tinggal dimana?" Kata Ciel tanpa basa-basi lagi. "Apartmen 2B Lamping District" Jawab Mel. " Bocchan, saya tinggal sebentar ya.." kata Sebastian dengan maksud membiarkan bocchan nya berdua dengan Mel. "Yasudah." Kata Ciel, sepertinya dia sudah mengerti apa maksudnya butler tersebut meninggalkan dia.

Setelah Sebastian meninggalkan Ciel berdua dengan Mel, tanpa basa-basi lagi Ciel berlutut di hadapan Mel dan langsung berkata "Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tanya Ciel. "Maaf, aku ada urusan, jadi tidak berdansa denganmu." Kata Mel "daah~" kata Mel seraya berjalan meninggalkan Ciel. "Urusan?" tanya Ciel "Tunggu!" kata Ciel memberhentikan Mel yang hendak meninggalkannya "Apa?" balas Mel ke Ciel. " Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu.." Kata Ciel "Kau jua seorang bangsawan?" Tanya Ciel kepada Mel "Tidak, aku benci bangsawan, dan aku hanya seorang pencuri" Kata Mel yang tetap membelakangi Ciel. "Pencuri?"

Sementara itu...

"Aduh, katanya Ciel janji mau jenguk, tapi ko nggak dateng dateng-dateng?" Kata Lizzie " Jangan-jangan dia lupa atau...pergi ke pesta tanpa aku? HUAAA" katanya lagi "Lady, ada apa?" tanya Paula ke Lizzie "CIEL TIDAK DATANG!" kata Lizzie sambil teriak padahal gabisa, sampe saya nulisnya di keps "Sabarlah, lady.." kata Paula menenangkan Lizzie "Tapi...aku punya firasat buruk kalau Ciel selingkuh..."

Kembali dengan Ciel di pesta..

"Sebastian!" Ciel memanggil butlernya yang serbaguna itu "Ada apa?" Jawab Sebastian "Ayo kita selidiki Mel!" kata Ciel "Yes, my lord" balas Sebastian dengan kalimat andalannya. Setelah itu mereka mengikuti Mel dari belakang, Mel mulai menyadari ada yang mengikuti dia Mel menengok kebelakang, lalu Ciel dan Sebastian segera sembunyi. "Edward!" kata Mel "Edward?" tanya Ciel dalam hati.

" Mel! Sedang apa kau disini?" Kata pemuda yang bernama Edward itu. Mel dan Edward pun bercakap-cakap. Mereka pergi ke balkon istana. Ciel dan Sebastian mengikuti mereka. Di dalam hatinya Ciel merasa cemburu.

Lizzie sudah panik karena ciel tidak datang-datang. "HUAAA CIEL NGGA DATENG DATENG!" Teriak Lizzie,Paula pun menenangkan Lizzie.

Kembali di pesta..

Mel berjalan di ikuti oleh Edward. Ciel mulai mengantuk.. "Sebastian, aku ngantuk, ayo pulang!" kata Ciel ke Sebastian.

Di mansion Ciel...

Ciel tiduran di kasur sedangkan Sebastian berdiri sambil memegang lilin ditangannya untuk penerangan " Aduh, tadi mereka ngapain ya? Pacaran?" Tanya Ciel "Hihi, sepertinya bocchan jatuh cinta sama Mel" kata sebastian.

Keesokan harinya...

"Sebastian! Habis ini kita ke rumah Mel!" Kata Ciel dengan tegas. "Ya." Jawab Sebastian, tumben bukan Yes, My lord. Mereka naik kereta kuda yang ditarik 2 kuda (?). Lalu mereka sampai di apartmen Mel. Tok tok tok . Ciel mengetuk pintu apartmen Mel. "Sepertinya tidak ada orang" kata Ciel "Mungkin dia sedang pergi" balas Sebas "Sebastian, cari tahu dimana Mel!" Perintah Ciel "Yes, My Lord" Jawab Sebastian dengan kelimat kebanggaannya itu (?) "Bocchan, Sekarang Mel sedang ada di gereja, dia segera menuju ke sini.." Kata Sebastian "Sekarang kita sembunyi dulu.."

Mel pun datang. Sampai didepan pintu apartmennya iya merasa ada yang aneh, ia menengok ke arah semak semak tempat Ciel dan Sebastian bersembunyi. Mel pun mulai berjalan ke arah semak-semak...

**TO BE CONTINUED 8D**

Ceritanya aneh ya?Gaje?Gomen gomen. Soalnya keburu-buru ngetiknya...

Review boleeeh...


End file.
